Entitled
by kamikumai
Summary: An insane literary activity, in which I took 54 titles, 55 including the title itself of this fic, from some of my favourite SPN fics and turned them into this. Warning: ...I think that was it. Oh fine, Wincest too.
1. Chapter 1

**Word from the Author: **Well, this for one was pretty different. Story is vague and kinda meta-y. Review if you would, I'd love to know what you think of my self-induced insanity... Oh yeah, another word of warning, it kinda rhymes...!

Well, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** SPN does not belong to me, neither do the titles that I've played with.

**

* * *

**

**Entitled**

* * *

_**Lead Us Not Into Temptation, Unless You Mean It From Within**_

You're caught in the sun, in the sunless land, under hill, brimstone, sand. You're hiding in plain sight, coated in rust and burnt umber. Refer to reality, the one ripped asunder. The inbetween is open, swallowing you whole, and for that you're thankful. You never had it so...

All you wanted, down to the end, was for someone else to hold back the hand that tried five times to break you, but giving up just isn't like you. Going down swinging, that's right, down and dirty, he taught you that. And, of course, how to fight.

Sins of the Father as told by the Son: in his hands he holds a gun, and in his heart prayers to an empty room, where light fades, and darkness looms. The rest is still unwritten, like secrets of the holy, only ever realized in the quiet persistence of a dream. But dreams, alas, are never what they seem, except for you, to whom the rules remain a mystery--what you've seen, it all comes true, _don't ask, never tell..._

* * *

You're full of holes that can't be filled, and some that can. Pierced to the soul, he takes you, reaching in the Dark. He makes you so hard. You cannot breathe, and you think to yourself, _if this is my reality, I don't want to dream_.

* * *

Tremolo and staccato, your heart beats in music, cos the dance is where it's at, and once you're there you can't turn back. You can't just walk away. A little superstitious now will get you through the day, and when tomorrow comes, it will be business as usual. All those banal rituals simply tally in your mind, and the eight hard ways to define existence desert you, while you debate half-empty, half-full.

Except, when you thought it empty, it was, in fact, quite full. And when you thought it filled to brim, you found you were a fool, ripping mended seams apart and leaning to extremes. Never warm. Never cool. Always burning, burning, burning, or frozen, silky white as snow. Cold as cold as cold will go. But it's only skin deep. Signifying nothing, but a need for sleep. Only, when you close your eyes, you're running to catch up again on a road that never ends.

About to get too far gone, too soon.

* * *

You've just gotta be strong or else you won't last too long. And then what would he do? At the precipice of nowhere, he screams and shouts and howls and desperately reaches out to you...

* * *

You've got one shot to make it right. To give to him his heart's desire. For anything under the sky? You know, he could never let you die. Comforts that be, or diamonds that shine? Money or girls or infinite time? No deal. No way. Not ever, he would say. So if you tell him, _you're all I want_. Then remember this, dear friend. Never break a promise. Even at the end.

For if ever you were to ask him, _how do you measure a year? _His answer would no doubt be, just take a moment you're not here.

So remember, dear friend. Never break a promise.

And subtle innuendo follows.

* * *

Finis.

* * *

**Another Word from the Author: **In case you were curious, in the next chapter you will find a list of the titles I borrowed to create this, all of which are real titles of SPN fics that I loved, and that I would recommend keeping an eye out for. 


	2. The Titles

**

* * *

**

**The Titles****

* * *

**

Lead Us Not Into Temptation 

Caught in the Sun

The Sunless Land

Under Hill

Hiding in Plain Sight

Rust and Burnt Umber

Refer to Reality

The Inbetween

Thankful

You Never Had It So...

All You Wanted

Down to the End

Hold Back the Hand

Five Times

Giving Up

Going Down Swinging

Down and Dirty

Sins of the Father

Prayers to an Empty Room

The Rest is Still Unwritten

Secrets of the Holy

The Quiet Persistence of a Dream

The Rules Remain a Mystery

Don't Ask, Never Tell

Holes

Pierced

Reaching in the Dark

If this is my reality, I don't want to dream

Tremolo and Staccato

The Dance is Where It's At

Can't Just Walk Away

A Little Superstitious Now

Business as Usual

Rituals

Tally

The Eight Hard Ways

While You Debate Half-Empty, Half-Full

Ripping Mended Seams

Only Skin Deep

Signifying Nothing

Running to Catch Up Again

About to Get Too Far Gone

You've Just Gotta Be Strong

At the Precipice of Nowhere

One Shot

Heart's Desire

For Anything Under the Sky

Comforts That Be

No Deal

You're All I Want

Remember

Never break a promise

How Do You Measure a Year?

Subtle innuendo follows

* * *

**Final Word from the Author:** I'm not sure what the chances are of any of the wonderful people who wrote any of these wonderful fics stumbling across this piece, but if so, thank you for writing and naming your fics so beautifully. Also, like I said before, do try to read some of these if you can. 


End file.
